Sonar (SOund Navigation And Ranging) has long been used to detect waterborne or underwater objects. For example, sonar devices may be used to determine depth and bottom topography, detect fish, locate wreckage, etc. In this regard, sonar transducer elements, or simply transducers, may convert electrical energy into sound or vibrations at a particular frequency. A sonar sound beam is transmitted into and through the water and is reflected from objects it encounters. The transducer may receive the reflected sound (the “sonar returns”) and convert the sound energy into electrical energy. Based on the known speed of sound, it is possible to determine the distance to and/or location of the waterborne or underwater objects. The sonar return signals can also be processed to form a “picture” of the underwater environment. Likewise, radar systems may be used to determine the location of objects near the water craft. Further, the radar returns may also be processed to form an image of the discovered objects.
The image of the underwater environment from the sonar system may be presented on a display that is mounted to a water craft in order to be viewed by a user. Additionally, in some cases, radar images may be presented on the display.